Mo Xuanyu
Mo Xuanyu (莫玄羽, Mò Xuányǔ) was one of Jin Guangshan's illegitimate sons and a former disciple of the Lanling Jin Sect. He sacrificed his soul to summon an evil spirit, Wei Wuxian, to exact revenge on the Mo family on his behalf. Appearance Mo Xuanyu was noted by Wei Wuxian to have an attractive face, though his body stood standing a few centimeters shorter than Wei Wuxian did in his original body. He often painted his face white and rouged his cheeks, giving him the appearance of a "hanged ghost." Novel, Chapter 2 In the Animation, Mo Xuanyu appeared similar to Wei Wuxian, with gray eyes and black hair held in a ponytail that was somewhat messier than the original Wei Wuxian's. Much like the original Wei Wuxian, Mo Xuanyu wore black robes. Animation, Episode 1 In the Manhua, Mo Xuanyu again appeared similar to Wei Wuxian. His first moment summoning Wei Wuxian showed him with bronze slitted eyes, with black hair pulled into a black ponytail. Once again, his robes were black. Manhua, Chapter 1 Personality Mo Xuanyu was described as a lunatic by everyone who knew him, due to a combination of factors including his homosexuality, his interest in demonic cultivation, and the eventual mental break he suffered at the hands of his abusive family following his expulsion from the Lanling Jin Sect. Novel, Chapter 2 Despite this, Mo Xuanyu was noted to be timid and cowardly, unable to resist his family's abuse. Novel, Chapter 2 Novel, Chapter 109 Mo Xuanyu eventually developed have a vengeful side, as he was willing to sacrifice his soul to summon Wei Wuxian to kill his abusive family. Novel, Chapter 3 Novel, Chapter 4 History Mo Xuanyu was born to the Second Lady of Mo, the daughter of a servant, and Jin Guangshan, the lecherous leader of the Lanling Jin Sect. His father broke off the affair when Mo Xuanyu was four years old, but returned later to bring Mo Xuanyu to Lanling to learn cultivation. This earned the Second Lady of Mo praise and jealousy in Mo Village. Novel, Chapter 2 Alhough Mo Xuanyu was not a talented cultivator, he became close with his half-brother Jin Guangyao, who was himself a bastard of Jin Guangshan. Unfortunately, Mo Xuanyu's feelings for Jin Guangyao eventually turned romantic. As an unremarkable cultivator and a homosexual interested in his own brother, Mo Xuanyu was driven out of the Lanling Jin Sect in disgrace. Novel, Chapter 47 Mo Xuanyu seemed to have suffered a nervous breakdown upon his return to Mo Village, behaving as if "the life had been scared out of him." Unable to bear the shame, his mother died soon after his return. Novel, Chapter 2 Mo Xuanyu was thus left in the care of his abusive aunt Madam Mo, her husband, and her son, Mo Ziyuan. Both were jealous and resentful of his wasted opportunity at becoming a cultivator from prolific sect. Mo Ziyuan took to stealing Mo Xuanyu's artifacts and talismans, physically beating and verbally abusing him until Mo Xuanyu fell into madness. In his distress, Mo Xuanyu was visited by Nie Huaisang, who reminded him of the Sacrificial Ritual he had once read upon Jin Guangyao's treasures. Mo Xuanyu thus sacrificed his body to summon the Yiling Patriarch, Wei Wuxian, into his body to take revenge on the Mo family for their abuse. Novel, Chapter 2 Novel, Chapter 109 Relationships Second Lady of Mo Mo Xuanyu's mother was exceedingly proud of her son for gaining the opportunity to cultivate. She was devastated after his disgrace, "choking to death" shortly after his return. Novel, Chapter 2 Jin Guangshan Jin Guangshan showed unusual favoritism to Mo Xuanyu's mother and therefore his son, as he actually remembered Mo Xuanyu and brought him back to the Lanling Jin Sect to learn cultivation. Novel, Chapter 47 However, Jin Guangyao indicated that Jin Guangshan had ulterior motives: to use Mo Xuanyu's presence to remind Jin Guangyao that he was replaceable. Novel, Chapter 49 Jin Guangyao Mo Xuanyu viewed his elder half-brother as a near-deity, Novel, Chapter 47 and they were close enough that Jin Guangyao allowed him inside his secret treasure room, where Mo Xuanyu encountered Wei Wuxian's manuscript detailing the body-sacrificing ritual. Novel, Chapter 50 Eventually, however, Mo Xuanyu's feelings for his brother grew romantic, and after unspecified harassment, he was removed from the Lanling Jin Sect in disgrace. Even after learning Jin Guangyao's shadier secrets, Wei Wuxian speculates the the charges were likely true, and Mo Xuanyu's disgrace was "precisely his own doing." Novel, Chapter 47 In contrast, the Web Series indicates that Mo Xuanyu was accused of harassing his half-sister Qin Su instead of his half-brother, likely due to censorship. However, these charges were false, as he merely wanted to tell her that Jin Guangyao was her half-brother. Mo Xuanyu therefore placed a fifth cut on his arm, indicating that he wanted Wei Wuxian to kill Jin Guangyao in revenge, along with the Mo family. Web Series, Episode 42 Madam Mo Madam Mo resented both her younger sister, who was the daughter of a servant, and her sister's son. She grew jealous when Mo Xuanyu was taken away by his father, Sect Leader Jin Guangshan to cultivate, but her son was refused. When Mo Xuanyu was driven out of Lanling Jin Sect in disgrace, her animosity towards her nephew only increased, as she blamed him for ruining her son's chances to learn cultivation. Novel, Chapter 2 Ultimately, the largest and deepest cut on Mo Xuanyu's arm was meant for his aunt, indicating that he blamed her the most for his abuse. Novel, Chapter 5 Uncle Although Madame Mo's husband displayed a much more timid demeanor than his wife, he was still among those who Mo Xuanyu wanted dead for their abuse. Novel, Chapter 4 Mo Ziyuan Madame Mo frequently stoked her son's resentment of his cousin by insisting that Mo Xuanyu was to blame for his inability to become a cultivator. As a result, Mo Ziyuan would often steal Mo Xuanyu's talismans and cultivation items, as well as physically and verbally abuse him. Novel, Chapter 2 Novel, Chapter 3 A-Tong As a servant of the Mo family, A-Tong frequently participated in Mo Ziyuan's schemes to torment his cousin. Novel, Chapter 3 He was therefore among the four people Mo Xuanyu wished dead for their abuse. Novel, Chapter 4 Wei Wuxian Mo Xuanyu believed Wei Wuxian to be an evil spirit capable of taking revenge on the Mo family, and sacrificed his body to summon him. Novel, Chapter 2 Jin Ling Jin Ling was Mo Xuanyu's nephew, but Jin Ling despised Mo Xuanyu for his harassment of Jin Guangyao. Novel, Chapter 7 Novel, Chapter 47 Furthermore, Jin Ling continually referred to Jin Guangyao as his youngest uncle, indicating he never saw the younger Mo Xuanyu as a true uncle. Novel, Chapter 107 Over time, he began to grow fond of Wei Wuxian in Mo Xuanyu's body, even defending him from Jin Chan and other bullies in the Lanling Jin Sect. Novel, Chapter 47 Nie Huaisang The extent of their relationship is unknown, but Wei Wuxian speculates that Nie Huaisang originally met Mo Xuanyu while the latter was a disciple of the Lanling Jin Sect, and that Nie Huaisang eventually convinced the abused Mo Xuanyu to sacrifice his body to summon Wei Wuxian's spirit for revenge. Novel, Chapter 109 Abilities & Weapons Mo Xuanyu was noted to have a much lower level of cultivation than Wei Wuxian did at the time of his death, as he had not even formed a Golden Core. Moreover, his body was not as sturdy as Wei Wuxian's original body. Novel, Chapter 2 Novel, Chapter 50 Novel, Chapter 88 Mo Xuanyu had some knowledge of Demonic Cultivation from the manuscripts he read in Jin Guanyao's treasure vault. As all of his cultivation tools and weapons had been stolen by his cousin, he used his own blood to draw the array which summoned Wei Wuxian .Novel, Chapter 2 References Category:Characters Category:Lanling Jin Sect Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Category:Misc. Characters